


【HH】聯合聲明

by chingching27



Series: 【HH】有你壯膽，就算命犯桃花 [1]
Category: Bundesliga - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benni和Mats一起在魯爾德比前發了一篇聯合聲明</p>
            </blockquote>





	【HH】聯合聲明

**Author's Note:**

> 如果還沒看到聲明的請去看兩人的FB  
> Mats直接在聲明裡喊貝尼Benni我簡直是被甜出天際！（安祥躺平  
> 忍不住就腦補了擬聲明的短短過程....

「唔....下一句應該怎麼寫？在場上的90分鐘暴力都是不被允許的？」Benedikt咬著筆，在紙上塗塗改改，拿來打草稿的白紙已經滿是修改的凌亂痕跡。

Mats從微波爐拿出昨晚沒吃完的義大利麵，剛訓練完回到家實在飢餓難耐，離晚餐又還有一段時間，只能簡單找點東西墊胃。他用叉子捲起一小段麵，遞到Benedikt嘴邊，Benedikt側了側頭，相當自然的咬下。

 

『你那句話應該是對你自己說的吧？』接受到Benedikt的白眼後，Mats立刻正經的回答：『暴力都是不被允許的，不管場內還是場外，看台上還是看台下，抵達前還是離開後。』Mats說了這麼一長段後，往自己口裡塞進一口麵，含糊不清的說：『別忘了他們約架常常都是在奔赴比賽的途中和比賽結束後返家的路上。』

「對耶！」Benedikt畫了個箭頭，把Mats補充的話寫了上去。

 

在詳細的討論後，Benedikt和Mats終於聯手完成了一份魯爾雙隊長德比賽前聲明。

Mats把吃完義大利麵後的盤子拿到廚房清洗，Benedikt移動到沙發上，靠著把手，把筆電放在大腿上，打開了文件開始擬稿。

 

清理完廚房的Mats回到客廳，硬是把Benedikt推了起來，將自己塞進Benedikt和沙發把手之間狹小的空隙，再心滿意足的把Benedikt抱入懷中。習以為常的Benedikt毫無反應，手甚至沒有離開電腦鍵盤。

從Benedikt的肩後探出頭看著螢幕，Mats隨口問了一句：『署名時誰在前面？』

「我啊。」Benedikt毫不遲疑的回答，剛好他也將聲明全文key完，在文章的最後標上名字。

『噗....』看完整篇文章後Mats笑了出聲，Benedikt莫名其妙的問：「笑什麼？」

 

故意貼近Benedikt的耳邊，Mats輕聲說：『你就這麼心心念念的想在上面啊？』

 

愣了一下才意會過來，Benedikt下意識地用力肘擊了下Mats摟著他的手，Mats立刻大聲喊痛起來：『哎唷Benni好痛，手要斷掉了！！！』

「少來這套，滾開。」Benedikt冷哼一聲推開Mats，把筆電塞到Mats手中：「我署名在前是因為我姓氏排序在前，誰像你想得什麼亂七八糟的。快點把你的聲明也發了，記得中間我有一段說我受傷不能上場那邊你要修改一下不要照單全抄。」

 

一手拿著電腦，另一手又把Benedikt拉進懷中，Mats把電腦放回Benedikt的大腿上，動作迅速地切換帳號和發表動態。懶得再跟他拉拉扯扯，Benedikt閉起眼靠向Mats厚實的胸膛，在Mats敲打鍵盤的動作結束後，他吐了一口氣，難掩失落的說：「本來這次跟你交換隊旗的應該是我。」

左手移到Benedikt的肩頭，Mats輕輕的按了按：『Benni，別想這麼多，先養好傷是當務之急啊。』

「我知道，就是，哎。」Benedikt的聲音悶悶的：「我討厭受傷的日子。」

Mats蓋上電腦，把電腦放回桌上，調整了下坐姿讓自己的吻可以更輕鬆的落在Benedikt的臉頰：『沒事的，眼光要放長遠想，養好了這個傷，以後我們還有無數次魯爾德比。』

Benedikt點點頭，回了一個輕吻在Mats胸口，放鬆的享受難得兩人世界的小小時光。

 

永遠期待著每一次在場上和你相見的機會，無論是作為對手還是隊友。攜手合作和相互拼搏，都是我對你獨特的浪漫。

只要跟你在一起。


End file.
